Eres Mío
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Ya no sentía los brazos o las piernas, solo sentía que se iba a hundir, pero los brazos aun lo aferraban por el pecho y aun sentía los dientes clavados en su piel. -Eres mío- murmuro una gruesa y profunda voz- Solo nadas para mi Despertó. HaruRin/RinHaru (?) Yaoi, si no te gusta no leas :3


Free! No me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador, yo solo tomo a sus personajes para hacer este desvario Haru/Rin (¡hay que hacer la pairing mas grande!)

Espero y les guste… Lean!

Este fic contiene shonen-ai/yaoi, si no te gusta, no lo leas, todo bajo tu riesgo querido lector :3

**Eres** **mío**

Flotaba, solo se dejaba llevar por las olas que creaban sus dos amigos junto a él. Makoto y Nagisa reían mientras chapoteaban y creaban olas cada vez más grandes y más poderosas.

Ese sueño se repitió en su memoria por varias noches.

El sueño cambio imperceptiblemente, seguían siendo sus amigos, pero ahora sentía una débil corriente tras él. Quería girar a ver que era, pero su cuerpo no respondía, solo continuaba flotando.

Tiempo después hubo otro cambio, era solo él, flotando, no estaban sus amigos que creaban olas suaves, y tampoco estaba la débil corriente a su espalda.

Se sentía nostálgico.

Dejo de tener esos sueños, por un tiempo indefinido. Lo suficiente para olvidarlo, para borrarlo de su memoria.

Una noche, sin esperarlo, volvió a soñar que flotaba en la piscina, sin embargo habían mas cambios que antes.

Nagisa, Makoto y hasta Rei, se encontraban allí creando olas, sentía unos brazos pasando suavemente sobre su pecho, abrazándolo.

No pudo girar a ver quién era.

Por más noches que tenía ese sueño con más fuerza apretaban los brazos, llegando a un punto en que lo ahogaban.

En el sueño de esa noche fresca de otoño sintió los brazos alrededor de su pecho, el agarre no era tan fuerte como en las noches anteriores.

Ese era un alivio.

Sintió unos labios pasar sobre su hombro, se detuvieron en el cuello, se estremeció al sentir como apretaban en esa zona, la boca se abrió y sintió una mordida, profunda.

Filosos dientes se enterraban en su cuello.

Sintió que se moría, dolía, mucho, aun así, se sentía un extraño placer, al sentir la sangre escurrir por su cuello.

Ya no sentía los brazos o las piernas, solo sentía que se iba a hundir, pero los brazos aun lo aferraban por el pecho y aun sentía los dientes clavados en su piel.

-Eres mío- murmuro una gruesa y profunda voz- Solo nadas para mi

Despertó.

El sudor recorría su cuerpo.

Estaba agitado. Rozo su cuello, no había nada.

Suspiro y trato de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Pero nunca llego.

Pasaron varios días mas, el sueño no regresaba.

Solo tenía sueños normales, los sueños de siempre.

Veía agua por todas partes, agua en todas sus expresiones y formas. Mares, ríos, cascadas, lagos, lagunas, lluvia, charcos. Agua.

El sueño regreso, pero esta vez él veía desde arriba su cuerpo, flotando, a sus amigos, lo vio como una película, desde el primer sueño, cuando eran pequeños, se sorprendió al ver que la débil corriente atrás suyo era Rin, con miedo de acercarse.

Vio cuando sus amigos desaparecieron, cuando Rin tampoco estaba. Luego, cuando todos regresaron, vio como lentamente Rin lo abrazaba, al comienzo con miedo, lentamente cambio, se sentía seguro, pero empezó a asfixiarlo, su mirada había cambiado, era una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sintió después como aflojaba y su mirada se suavizaba.

Rozo los labios sobre el cuello, con deleite. Apretó una zona en específico, abrió la boca y clavo sus dientes.

Esta vez no sintió nada, sin embargo vio su reacción, la reacción de su cuerpo allá abajo, como se estremecía, como los brazos a su al rededor lo sostenían, como se hundía un poco y parecía que perdía la conciencia.

-Eres mío- la voz de Rin retumbó, como si lo tuviera tras de la oreja- Solo nadas para mí- su mirada viajo a los otros, como si se lo dijera a los demás.

Despertó, se sorprendió de haberlo visto desde otro punto de vista. Fue extraño, y comprendía un poco más. Varias cosas…

-¿Qué te pasa?- la voz le retumbo detrás- Vuelve a dormir- un gran brazo lo halo de vuelta a la cama, dos manos pasaron por su pecho- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

-No, es solo que fue muy extraño- hizo una pausa mientras giraba a ver a su compañero de cama- ¿Te sientes celoso de Nagisa, Rei o Makoto?- Haru era siempre muy directo

-¿C-Celoso?- un tono rojizo se extendió en su rostro, pero se recuperó pocos segundos después- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? No me siento nada celoso- murmuro

-Rin...- Haru lo llamo en regaño

-En serio, no es nada, yo sé que tú eres solo mío- lo abrazo posesivamente

-¿Te sientes celoso de que nade con ellos?

-No- había un ligero rastro de sarcasmo en su voz

-Claro que si- respondió Haru negando levemente con la cabeza- Ya sabes, yo nado con ellos, pero solo nado para ti- lo beso en el cuello, dejándolo pasmado- Te quiero Rin

-Yo a ti te quiero más- lo beso en el cuello también, rozando sus dientes contra la piel, haciendo que Haru se estremeciera.

El sonido del celular del peli rojo los interrumpió.

-Es hora de irme- murmuro Rin

-¿Estás seguro de que es bueno que salgas en las noches?

-Sí, nadie se da cuenta- se levantó y se empezó a vestir-

-Rin

-¿Si?

-¿Que relación tienes con ese tal Nitori?- Rin se sorprendió

-¿Nitori? ¿En que entra Nitori aquí?- Rin se lo penso por un segundo- ¿Haru? ¿Estás celoso?

-No estoy celoso, es solo, que tú eres mío y de nadie más

-Eso ya lo sé- recogió su maleta dispuesto a salir-Yo te quiero solo a ti- tras darle un beso corto en los labios se fue.

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
